Devil Ray
by sckraut12
Summary: A fight with Walker leaves Trivette out of the job, but Trivwtte has a hidden job that has been good enough. What is this hidden job and will it still be enough? Enjoy!


Telling J.W. The Secret

"Dad, you got to find a job."

"I know J.W."

It had been three weeks since the fight with Walker and I was out of the job. About a week ago Captain Brisco called Walker and I into his office and said he need one of us go.

Later on at the end week, I went in there and told Brisco I was one who started the fight and I was one he should let go. So it became on deciding day that I was let go.

It has now been three days since I was let go and J.W. constantly trying to convince me to find a job. I knew I had hidden job that defiantly could be enough. Alright I'm kidding myself I know it was more than enough. The only person of Texas friends that knew about the secret was C.D. and he took with him to his grave. Besides him, only two other people knew were Lucien Lauren and Mike Smith. Now back to the story.

"I don't want to have to live with mom all the time."

"You're not goi…."

"But you don't have a job and mom is going to make sure I have to live with her."

I was getting nowhere and let out big sigh and, "I have a job I just not in this life."

"What do mean?"

"It's one of the reasons your mom and I are divorced."

"You're not making sense. I thought you and mom got divorced because you had sex with another woman."

"The woman your mom thought I had sex with against her died ten years before I knew Wal…"

"So you never had sex against mom?"

"No, the problem that I thought was real was the hidden job and the stuff hidden within it."

"What kind of hidden stuff?"

"If I tell you have to swear not tell anyone?"

"I swear I won't."

"Alright then going on car ride to the place where secrets at."

"Okay."

So we both hopped in the car. I hope I was doing right thing by telling J.W. and I won't lose my secret. After about fifteen minutes of driving and thinking we were half there. Part of me was scared. I hadn't been there sense I began a Ranger. I went every once in a while but not all time. In fifteen minutes we were there. We stopped at the front gate and I hit the call the button.

"This place is huge," said J.W.

"Who's speaking?" said the guy on the other end.

I was now or never.

"Randy, it's me."

"Long time no see, sir. Guys open the Devil Ray rider's here."

As gates were opening, J.W. said, "You're secret from mom is Grandpa Gordon's betting Stallion."

"Yeah. The owner and the jockey, it's rare to be both, but I an okay from the guy who was president at time and they even made it a law that I could do that. They said no owner could go against it."

"Why don't you race again for a job? How many horses do you have and if not to personal are you richer than Uncle Gage?"

"I don't about racing again. 530 horses and yes I'm richer than Gage."

"By how much?"

"I have 900 billion dollars just competing with Devil Ray. Devil Ray is still alive and I still breed him. Every time he bred it goes up 200 million dollars."

"900 billion dollars, dang. That's a lot of money. How old is Devil Ray?"

"He's as old as me. We were born on same day and time. I bought him from Penny Chenrey for 100 dollars because no one else can ride him except for me and he is punny at the time."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure."

Once we got out, we started heading over to Devil Ray's pasture.

"Dad, there's a horse on track."

"Huh."

I turned my head and I looked towards the track.

"That's Black Sand and Mike Smith."

"Mike Smith?"

"Yeah, on off season he comes here and works the horses so they get some exercise."

"But you said there are 631."

"J.W. that's from broodmares and suckling's. Studs that are not used for racing anymore, but are used just breeding. There is also about 100 mustangs and a stallion. There are only 200 that need it. This place has 43 exercise jockeys and other jockeys that come here on the off season. There are about 23 of them. They live in the house which more a hotel."

"Oh. How can one stallion handle 100 mustangs?"

"There about 5 different herds and 5 stallions. There's one that I can ride but is awfully crazy."

"How come you say that?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Sorry. How come?"

"The stallion's name is Dioblo and he's Santana's father."

"Can we see him next?"

"Sure."

"Come let's get going to Devil Ray's pasture." Once we go there, we couldn't see him. So I whistled and Devil Ray came at full speed."

"He's fast."

"Rainbow's a Clydesdale compared to him."

"Yeah right. Prove it."

"Fine, I can either show on the practice track or set a match race."

"You'll ride to prove."

"Totally."

"Then I say match race."

"Okay. Let's go to Dioblo's pasture."

After about five minutes of walking, we go there and J.W. noticed exactly what I meant.

"All he's doing is bucking kicking and running around in circles."

"He wants mares."

"Why don't get him some?"

"Well, I guess I'll see what I can do."


End file.
